This invention relates to rotary engines and, more specifically, to improved apex seals for rotary engines. Prior art of possible relevance includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,312 to Panhard.
While the basic operating and construction principles of rotary engines, such as the so-called "Wankel" engine, have been known for many years, rotary engines have yet to be commercialized to any appreciable extent. A principal difficulty and obstacle to such commercialization is a lack of reliability, most notably in the seals employed for sealing the rotor against the housing. Consequently, there is a real need for new and improved seals for rotary engines, such as a new and improved apex seal.